Early Life Crisis
by Gorgoninator
Summary: This story is sexually explicit - steer clear if that is an issue for you. Both characters in this story are drunk - steer clear if that is an issue for you. This is my first nsfw fic, let me know how I did!


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ava was having an early life crisis. For most people that meant crying bloody murder and experiencing fresh air outside of the womb for the first time, but for a clone it was proving shockingly similar to a mid life crisis. The only difference was that instead of realizing suddenly that you've wasted your life and need to buy a sports car right now you realize that you literally had no life and that your short stint on Earth had been spent entirely within the confines of the time bureau. A bombshell like that tended to make you want to experience something else out of life. Something exciting. Something normal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"And that's how Ava found herself with John Constantine, sitting on the floor and drinking cheap whiskey for the first time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ava had had alcohol before, but never for the express purpose of getting drunk. A glass of wine with dinner or some celebratory champagne was acceptable for a professional of her stature. She'd never had the luxury of a rebellious phase. Somehow though, she couldn't make herself feel bad for missing out on the angsty British half-singing John was currently describing as music, no matter how influential it had been./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why didn't you get better whiskey?" She had to speak louder than usual to be heard over Johnny Rotten's sneering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What?" John was lying down for some reason. He gave her a confused look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The Waverider could have made any liquor you asked for, and you didn't just choose whiskey. You chose cheap whiskey."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I thought you wanted the experience, luv." John sat up and reached for the Jim Beam bottle. Ava rolled her eyes. "I don't know a single person that got drunk for the first time on the good stuff." He took a swig and looked around the room, eyes landing on the shot glass on his bedside table. "How many shots 'ave you done?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Three," Ava said, smiling and leaning back against the side of the bed. The third shot was starting to hit her and she had a strange urge to giggle about nothing. She felt like when you close your eyes and rub them a little too hard and the insides of your eyelids go swirly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Just three, eh?" John stood up, stumbling a bit. "Then why's 'alf the bottle gone, luv?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because you keep drinking out of it." Ava chuckled as he held the bottle up and inspected it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh, right." John took another swig. "That I do." He walked over and filled the shot glass, returning to sit next to her. "Hows 'bout you join me then?" He handed the glass to her and she took it between her thumb and index and upended it into her mouth. It tasted like something rotten held together by water, but she only grimaced for a second before her attention was pulled elsewhere./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why do you wear a tie?" She turned to the side, looking at the loose mockery of business attire next to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Because I like it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ties are professional," Ava said, leaning towards him a bit to gesture closely to the tie in question. "But you're wearing it half off. It serves no purpose." John chuckled and gave her a pointed look. It occurred to her that he was more wasted than she was, and she briefly appreciated the solidarity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Want me to take it off then, luv?" His left hand moved up to play with the knot while his right arm stayed next to hers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Either take it off or tighten it." She said, but even as she was speaking he began to pull the knot slowly down the length of the tie until it was completely undone. Her eyes remained absently transfixed on where it had been./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Better?" She blinked her eyes a bit as he spoke and refocused on his face. He was looking at her with a strange half smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Better." She smiled back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So what else 'aven't you done then?" John's voice was pitched down a bit as he spoke, and Ava couldn't help but blush and turn her head to face forward again. Images of her explicit encounters with Sara creeped into her head as she realized what exactly John had meant by the question./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I've done some stuff," she said, simply./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Some stuff." She was still looking forward, but she could feel the playful look on his face in the way his arm bumped into hers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes," she said, tone sharp but not overly harsh. "Some stuff."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I see." There was a pause as John pretended to think. "What kind of stuff?" Ava had the urge to laugh again at the pointed and yet vague question, but she remained serious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Some stuff with Sara," she said, drawing out the first "a" in the name. She felt John shift closer as his arm pressed up flush against her own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Just with Sara?" he asked softly. His mouth was close enough to her ear that she could feel warm air against her skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Just with Sara," she confirmed. John pulled back a tad./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Right." He picked up the whiskey bottle and took another drink. Ava wondered how he could possibly have drank as much as he had without dying. "So you only hot for birds then, or blokes as well?" It could have been an innocent enough question—a way to get to know her better—but Ava could feel the intentions behind it. "I won't judge either way luv. I've jumped in the sack with enough infernal hell beasts that I lost that right a long time ago." He leaned back casually, passing the conversation to her with a solid out. She could ask him about his hell beasts and probably get a good story out of it, or—/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I've never been with a bloke." It was her turn to look at John. Despite the fact that she was for some reason finding his hair styling incredibly amusing, she had to admit he had a certain charm about him. She supposed she had a thing for blond rebel types. "I suppose that's another one for the list."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She wasn't sure exactly what she had expected him to do. Say something witty and sarcastic, probably. Drink some more. She knew she'd uttered an invitation but hadn't expected him to be on her so fast. Her eyes closed automatically but she could feel several points of contact right away. A hand low on the small of her back. A mouth opening and closing slightly out of sync with hers, searching for a rhythm to follow. She was still for a moment before putting her own hand on his shoulder blade and pulling his body closer, allowing him to lead the kiss as she swam in the heady darkness. He ran his tongue against her own and she could taste whiskey and nicotine. She wondered if she tasted like whiskey as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She spent a moment adjusting to what was happening, playing tag with John's tongue as they took turns pressing against each other. He bit at her lower lip, and she smiled against him. He must have taken that as license to bite harder, because she felt a sting before he replaced his tongue deeper into her mouth. His grip on her side tightened and she felt him urging her up. They broke the kiss, standing awkwardly as John began unbuttoning his shirt and Ava crossed her arms and pulled her own over her head. She watched as he fumbled with his last button before throwing his shirt to the ground to join his tie and lunging forward again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His hands travelled down from her waist this time and she allowed her hands to wander as well. He moved his mouth to her neck and she threw her head back to give him more space. The fourth shot was hitting her and the room couldn't keep up with the rapid movement, but it spun into place a moment later. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of John nipping at her neck and walked with him as he moved them backwards to the bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They ran into the bed sooner than they thought they would—after all, John was backwards and Ava had her eyes closed. They broke away as they fell and tried clumsily to rearrange themselves. Ava ended up over John, with him on his back. She puzzled for a moment over what to do next before John grabbed one of her arms, throwing her slightly off balance again as he placed her hand on his crotch. She flushed a bit as she felt his erection. Leaning back on her legs in response, she undid his fly and tugged on his pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She wasn't surprised that Constantine had a dick, but she was still somewhat surprised that she was looking at it despite having just pulled down his boxers. She figured she should do something with it, so she scooted further back on the bed and leaned forward again to bring her head level with his pelvis and tentatively lick up his shaft. He let out a sigh and relaxed fully onto the bed as she continued licking for a moment. Long lines from bottom to top, and circles around the groove near the head. It didn't taste like anything apart from skin and a hint of sweat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're going to have to give me some direction," she said, locking eyes with him as he looked down at her. He brought his hand down to run it through her hair, tousling it on purpose instead of moving it out of the way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Put it in your mouth." He gripped her hair and moved her towards him, and she had an incredible urge to roll her eyes at the obvious advice. Regardless, she opened her mouth and slid it onto him, moving down just until it was uncomfortable and sliding back up. It was difficult to move along him and she wished for a moment that her mouth had more saliva in it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Use your tongue." John was still looking down at her. "Start with the tip."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She pulled back onto the head and began moving her tongue around it in her mouth. She could hear John breathing as he played with her hair until his head was slick, then felt him push lightly on her, encouraging her down further./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was easier to move along him this time, with the extra saliva lubricating the way. She still couldn't get her head down all the way but she moved up and down as far as she was comfortable. She used her hand on the base of his dick, where she couldn't reach. His breath was hitching and she knew she was doing something right, but then he pulled her off of him and sat up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They were kissing again, with John's hand tightening in her hair. It wasn't as deep as before. It was sloppy and his breathing was heavy as he grabbed the back of her belt for purchase and flipped them over. He tilted his head down to look at her body as he began to undo her belt. Ava lifted her middle to give him space to pull at her slacks and laid back down as he stood for a moment. He took his own pants the rest of the way off before replacing himself on top of her. It was her turn to lay her head back as he moved down from her mouth to her neck, biting just hard enough to make her gasp before moving on. He spent just a moment on her breasts, licking her and pinching her, until he moved on from those as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It didn't take Ava very long with John's mouth in between her legs to realize he'd definitely done this before. She could feel the texture of the taste buds on his tongue as he ran it along the hood of her clit, varying his pressure and angle until it twitched and he pulled back slightly. Ava let out a whine as he pulled back, and he smiled at her frustration, moving his tongue down to her entrance. She could feel it dart inside of her and bucked her hips slightly as he curled it upwards./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He pulled away again and she felt the bed shift as he stood up. She looked up to see why he'd stopped, but before she could focus he'd grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, holding them at his sides. He leaned forward, resting one hand next to her torso with the other lining himself up with her entrance. She looked up at him, arms splayed, and wondered for a moment if that was all the preamble. No fingering, just half a blow job and a few minutes of reciprocation. She could feel the pressure as he pushed forward and she propped herself up to meet him, pressing a hand against his chest and kissing him again until her nervousness faded before lying back and doing her best to relax. He had to press harder to get inside her and when he did he lurched forward, like when the opposing side suddenly lets go of the rope during tug of war./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Having a dick inside of her was significantly more than having a few fingers. He pushed forward and she felt like a rubber band being stretched from all sides. It hurt in the same way that touching your toes hurts to someone who isn't flexible. A satisfying pain. John had a look of concentration on his face as he thrust forward, grunting, and she could feel the warmth and friction of him moving inside of her. He stood up straight, still buried inside of her, and gripped her thighs again to pull her closer and line her up just so with the edge of the bed. His left hand went to her hip as his right threw her ankle over his shoulder and then he was moving./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The original pain dissipated as the feeling of being taught and stretched took over. There was some discomfort with the friction, like the edge of a rope burn, but mostly she felt warm and full as he moved inside of her. She moved her hand down to rub her clit. She rubbed hard along its side, pressing against it in side circles tandem with John's thrusts. Maybe it was the alcohol allowing her to relax, or the new sensations, but it didn't take long for her to climax. There was so much going on that she hadn't realized it was coming until it was too late to stop the pressure from rising. She pushed her hips forward, grinding into John and breathing heavily as her muscles contracted around him. Her hips moved involuntarily and she closed her eyes and threw her head back into the mattress. John leaned forward, grunting at the sensation and pushing in harder and faster. Her leg fell as he brought both his hands to her hips to continue pulling her against him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She continued twitching as she came down from her orgasm and she could still feel John's thrusting. The sensitivity was beginning to kick in and at the end of every thrust she could feel her head spin uncomfortably from the sensation. She gripped at the sheets in hopes it would help with the dizziness and tried to angle herself so he wouldn't hit her quite as directly, but his grip on her hips was tight and his thrusts were hard. She breathed in deliberately, listening as John's breaths went ragged and shallow and his thrusts sped up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He leaned over her as he came, and the only word she could think of to describe the sensation was "warm". It felt like when you drink hot chocolate outside in the winter and you can feel it traveling all the way from your throat to your stomach. He pulled out of her and she felt empty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Most of all, she felt tired./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He must have felt that way as well, because he climbed into the bed next to her and lied down face first, not saying anything. She scooted backwards to be fully on the bed and rest her head on the pillow. She glanced to the bedside table and saw the bottle of whiskey, mostly empty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tomorrow she'd go back to the Time Bureau. Today, she'd had two thoroughly new experiences./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She took a final swig of whiskey out of the bottle and laid back down. Hangover be damned, she'd be thanking herself tomorrow./p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
